


Chris Crash

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, hospitals are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: Whilst Chris is recording another car program (before Red Dwarf starts), he has an accident. Being introvert and to save his reputation, he doesn’t tell anyone, not even Aleks. When he comes back, Craig begins to wonder what had happened to him and begins to ask around. After a while, Chris begins to act strangely and a person comes to the show. Crag decides to try and discover what’s wrong, Chris having to tell him what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I may be unable to update often. This is part of an old fanfiction and links to my other work 'Red Dwarf New Cast/Crew Member'

It was six in the morning; sun bled through the curtains, birds sang their sweet song to each other, and an alarm clock woke Chris up.  Realising the time, Chris got himself up quickly and did his usually daily routine; ate breakfast, drank juice, showered and dressed. He locked the door behind him, taking what he needed and walked down the stairs to the outside of the hotel.  
Half asleep, he walked along the damp gravel towards the film crew. They were all in a group at one side of the carpark, under a tree, huddled like penguins. The camera crew had their kit; booms and cameras, which they fiddled with to prepare for Chris. Chris got out the lines in his pocket and tried to memorise them; hoping he wouldn’t black out in the middle of his sentence (which he sometimes did).  He tried to control his tardive dyskenisa, hoping it wouldn’t cause him too much trouble. He became worried about how he would record Red Dwarf and this if he didn’t finish it in time. He had already recorded one episode but worried about how he looked; he had been ill at the time, but he was sure it was okay. And then was the incident of a new cast member, Nakila, being stabbed after recording the episode. That was last night and Chris couldn’t stop thinking about it. The director hadn’t been told about the incident, but agreed he wouldn’t keep Chris any longer than he needed.  
A car arrived in the car park, the driver getting out and the film crew getting in ; attaching two small cameras inside to record Chris. Chris’ nerves began to grow as the time came nearer, pacing to remember his lines.  
The director came over Chris, noticing his nerves “ You’ll be okay right?”  
Chris nodded,  
“Well, just take her down the straight, get her to top if you can and then get to the meeting place to film the last little bit.”  
“Yes, okay.” Chris smiled, holding the paper in his hands tightly,  
“Well, good luck.” The director smiled, re-joining the group under the tree; the camera men finishing attaching cameras.  
As Chris got in, a crash helmet waited for him. He put it on, making him slightly scared at the fact that crashing was a possibility. This car was fast, but he was sure he could control it. He had driven it the day before, so he knew its handling. He inhaled deeply, reciting the line in his head and ignited the car. It felt alive and roared as if it didn’t want to wake up. After a few moments, the beast began to walk forwards and picked up speed as it woke. Chris inhaled deeply as he knew the cameras would activate very soon, then he would have to say his line. He recited it constantly in his head, not wanting to forget it. He got to the point, monitoring the car’s speed as he said the line. It was perfect. A perfect line. Now all he had to do was speed the car about 3 miles and that would be it. He could go home and sleep. He increased speed down the straight; trees looking like lines on the glass. He felt good at this speed, smiling slightly. The beast certainly lived up to its name. As he got close to the end of the straight, the Beast changed. It started to veer off the road; Chris steered it into the correct direction. Desperately, he tried to slow; he pushed down hard on the brake, but he didn’t stop. It was, for some reason locked into place. He tried to use the hand brake or change gear,but they had all frozen up. Chris panicked, not knowing what to do. He hyperventilated slightly, and tired to steer the best he could. Although he tried his best, the car veered off the hillside, rolling down the hill at some speed. Chris closed his eyes and tried to get out. He desperately tried the door, but it was no use. Smash! The windshield and windows had turned into small shards of glass. Crunch! The beast’s body was being crushed as it fell. If it was human, its bones would be broken. Chris’s head gained more pressure as he rolled, feeling as if he was a mouse at the mercy of a boa constrictor. His worst nightmare had come true. There was no way out. Scared, he tried to get out but the door was bent so he couldn’t. Blurred, he started to black out. He thought it was the end. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of here in one piece. He wondered if anyone would find him. A tear felt down his face. Finally, he felt nothing, his mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

When the crew found Chris and the Beast, they were horrified as to what they found. The Beast’s engine was on fire, the tree fallen on top of the Beast making it difficult to enter. The Mechanics tried to get into the Beast by cutting the boot of the car so they could find Chris.  Some of the mechanics had wanted to go into the car and get Chris out, but in its current state, it was too risky. After several minutes, the boot was off and the tree was off the car, several crew members moving the trunk off slowly. Pete, the medic on the team, climbed into the book and squeezed through the rubble in the back. He got to the front of the car and turned off the ignition; the Beast’s roar wound down. Chris’s body lay beside him; almost lifeless. His head was encased in the helmet, so that should have prevented severe brain damage, but from what he could see, some metal had gone into his side when the car had rolled over and his right arm was broken.   
“Hes here!” Pete shouted, coughing a little.  
Pete tried the best he could to get him out the car, he pulled Chris under his arms and dragged him through the back of the car, trying not to make the metal go further into him. He hoped Chris was alive, he sure hoped he was.   


Pete managed to get Chris out of the car and carried him a few meters away from the Beast. He placed him on the dewed grass, hoping to revive him. He took the helmet off and put Chris’ head to one side, hoping the wetness would bring him round. His face was still expressionless and pale; the grass hadn’t helped. Pete moved Chris’ hand across his chest, being careful of the shards which were impaled there.  He felt Chris’s good arm for a pulse, praying he was still alive. A faint one was there, but it was still a pulse. He tilted Chris’s head a little to help him.   
A younger crew member came over to them, looking worried,  
“He alright?”  
“I don’t think he’s going to make it on his own.” He said,  
The young man raced up the hill and called for an ambulance.   
Pete examined Chris’ body as he waited, hoping he would be okay. He felt useless as he watched Chris shallowly breathe, the metal pieces making it hard for him.   
After 10 minutes, he heard an ambulance near. As it got louder, two several members of the crew flagged it down and three paramedics came out; each wearing bright yellow UV jackets.  The three of them walked over to where Pete was and tried to identify what had happened.  
After a few minutes, the ordeal was over, they managed to get Chris into the ambulance and drove off, the sirens screaming as they left. The crew watched as it left, hoping that Chris was okay. When it had finally disappeared, they made their way back to their cars and returned to the studio. All they could do now was wait for the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris awoke slowly, stirring, moving his feet as his body retuned him to the land of the living. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, all he could see was a blur of light. He tried to look around him, but couldn’t move much. Beside him, a monitor was beeping some form of rhythm which seemed familiar. He wiggled his hands to try and get back feeling; left feeling numb, the right having no feeling. Worried, he tried to remember how he got here. He breathed in deeper, chest hurting as he took each breath; stinging like he was being stabbed by something. Frustration built as he couldn’t remember what had happened, how he got here. Slowly, his surroundings started to blur more; heart beat pounding his head, increasing speed as he panicked.  With each intake of breath, he faded more, feeling as if he was drawing in something. The machine was making a different noise now. Maybe this was it. Maybe his time had come at last. Maybe…  
********

Craig was sitting in his apartment, wondering where Chris was. He knew he had taken the new job as a presenter whilst doing red dwarf. The company agreed with Doug that he would be filming little parts if Chris could cope with it, if he couldn’t, he would be pulled out.   
He looked at the bed in front of him, the one closest the window; it hadn’t been slept in and he’d had no communication with him or Aleks since he left Friday night. He thought not communicating with Aleks was suspicious, especially as she didn’t know about the extra nights he was putting in; probably murdering him if she knew, especially due to his condition.   
As he clothed, he got a text from Doug suggesting that he, along with Dan and Robert, meet him in a nearby café where they would usually go to meet. Craig, thinking nothing of it, left.  


When he got to the café, he saw the others in a table in the corner of the room away from prying eyes of members of the public. As he sat, Doug and Richard were both there, seeming very sombre.  
“What’s going on?” Craig asked, looking at Dan and Robert as they came over, both oblivious also.   
“Well, I think you know who this is about.” Doug said, placing his phone in front of him, so they could all see,  
“What’s happened?” Craig asked, Dan and Robert trying to read the message.   
“I’m afraid, Chris crashed yesterday afternoon. The company he’s working for rang this morning to tell me. I’m afraid it was pretty bad.”  
“Is he okay?” They asked, worried,  
“Well, I don’t know. Hospital haven’t got back yet. Last time the doctor saw him he was going in for an operation. I’m not sure how he will be.”  
All of them muttered between them, worried about what had happened to him.  
“But this still means you three have to rehearse.” Richard said, “We can bring Chris back when he is ready to.”  
“Alright.” The three of them said, Craig leaving the café for a smoke. The other two joined him,  
“Don’t tell me, she don’t know.” Dan said,   
Craig nodded, lighting up,  
“Well how the fuck we going to explain this to her?” Dan exclaimed,  
“I dunno. I guess I should go tell her, I mean he was staying with me.” Craig sighed, exhaling deeply causing a large cloud of smoke to exit,  
“Well, how long you think it’s going to be before he comes back? Accidents take a while. We have an ep to record in like 6 days. Plus Nakila now being gone…” Robert said, panicking.   
“Look calm down guys, I got this. I’ll tell her.” Craig said, smoking his cigarette, hoping Chris wasn’t too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris's consciousness slowly started to return to him once again. He hoped this time he stayed awake longer than last time. He opened his eyes again, still greeted with a blur. He felt different somehow, like something had changed in him. Pain soon came to him, followed by pressure in his head; worse than any headache experienced before. It worsened, which made him wonder why he woke up at all.  He propped himself up with his left arm, not being able to move his right, and looked around his room. All he could see was white walls, nothing of any interest to him. There were no doctors around to ask questions to. He could hear machines next to him, beeping a rhythm again like last time, and the odd sound of murmurs of conversation, sounds he hadn’t been conscious enough to be aware of before. The room smelt of disinfectant, bleach and an odd smell which he’d never smelt before. Without any kind of warning, pain and fear came back. He didn’t like this; this whole scenario was scaring him. The pain began to overwhelm him as a flash back came. He tried not to think of it, although it seemed very real. He breathed heavily, remembering briefly how he got here. He placed his hand on his right arm; covered in a sling during the breakage, and held the fabric tightly in pain. The flashback left him, leaving chris bent over himself, hyperventilating, clenching his broken arm tightly. He wondered what had happened to him and tried to recover.

After recovering from his small panic attack, now feeling sick, he sat himself straight again. He had to be normal, he had to be. He couldn’t show fear. He wanted to go back to normal; seeing aleks and craig, recording the episodes and being liked by fans. Nakila worried him a little, but worried more of what would now happen. What if Doug wouldn’t have him back or couldn’t record the series due to this injury.  Saddened, he wanted to feel pain, feeling an urge to feel it. Then, someone came into the room. Two doctors entered, both in blue uniforms; one obviously older than the other.   
The elder doctor came over to Chris, “Hello Chris,” he smiled, “I am Doctor Hillary and this is my assistant, Doctor James Sebastian. We’re here to check you over.”   
“Alright.” Chris smiled, hiding his confusion,  
The doctors got their instruments together and began the check.   
As they examined Chris, he felt somewhat awkward; he hated attention like this. He watched them carefully, feeling nervous. They examined Chris’ arm; taking it from the sling carefully. It hurt a little when they did , but Chris hid it.   
“Hmm, that will need a cast as soon as we can.” The older doctor said; the younger returning the sling.  
Then, the elder doctor tilted Chris’ head to the side, to get to a small wound on the side of his head; where the helmet had dug into him. The younger doctor prepared something in the corner as the doctor removed a dressing around his head. It had bled, but not much.  
“We’re going to clean it now.” The elder doctor said, smiling.  
Chris became scared, he didn’t know what the wound looked like; what it deep? Was it threatening? He wanted to know what happened, but the question wouldn’t come out.   
The younger doctor had placed something on the side table, but the elder doctor was blocking Chris’ view. The elder doctor wet a small piece of paper towel and pushed Chris's head to the side again, ensuring he could get to it easily.   
“It may hurt a little.” The doctor said calmly,  
Chris braced himself as he felt the cold liquid touch him; ice almos cutting his head. He tried nto to groan; holding the quilt underneath him. After several minutes of cleaning, the doctor stopped and put a dressing on it.   
“That okay?” The older doctor asked,   
Chris nodded, not wanting to groan or anything accidentally.   
“It will all become clear to you soon. I cant tell you yet because of your condition.” The doctor said and left.   
Condition? What condition? What was so wrong that he couldn’t be told? He looked at his arm as it hurt.

***  
“Hey Aleks” Craig said, hoping the conversation would go well. He sat in the hotel room, holding a cigarette in his hand.  
“hey Craig. How are you?”  
“Fine. Well, I’m a little worried but...”  
“Same, is Chris with you?”  
“No.” Craig sighed, smoking a little to calm him down,  
“Well, where is he?” Aleks said, frustrated,  
“In hospital…”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. He had an accident yesterday.”  
“What? But how? Are you alright?” She asked, worrying about Craig some reason  
“I’m fine. I wasn’t with him when it happened. He erm, was filming something and he erm, crashed.”  
“Filming something? For Red Dwarf?”  
“No.”  
Aleks paused, “Then what for?”  
“I don’t know, he never said.”  
Aleks sighed, “Well, where can I find him?”  
Craig told her where, hoping she wasn’t going to blame him,   
“Alright, I will go there later. You mind babysitting?”  
“No.”   
“Okay. Well I best go.”  
“Bye.”


End file.
